1. Field of the Invention
Intelligent lighting devices are known. Thus, for example DE 10 2006 057 755 A1 describes a controllable lighting system, which is time-dependently controlled depending on daylight or in accordance with a movement of persons or animals located in the area of the lighting system. In addition, a control of the lighting system is described, in which, depending on the position of the person, individual luminaires or luminaire groups are dimmed back or switched off if no user is in the room. Using a status message about presence or using the lack of a status message about the presence of persons or animals, corresponding control commands for the entire lighting system are generated. DE 10 2006 057 755 A1 does not disclose how this is supposed to occur in detail.
EP 20 48 916 B1 describes a different intelligent luminaire system. There, a plurality of luminaires is connected to operating and/or sensor elements via a wire-connected luminaire network. It is essential for this luminaire network that each of the luminaires is equipped with a single or multicore information signal line, which is integrated into the electrical supply bar and is therefore a component of the common power supply device. By this means it is possible that each of the luminaires can transmit information to the remaining luminaires. By this means, each luminaire can, when a control and/or sensor element directly assigned thereto triggers a control signal, convert said control signal not only for itself to control the illuminant, but can also communicate said control signal to the other luminaires of the network via the wire-connected information transmission channel. The information signal line is designed in particular as a one-wire or multi-wire bus.
What is needed is a luminaire system that avoids individual light islands during use of workstation-oriented illumination (i.e. individually switched on luminaires), while also offering simple installation and high variability.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
The invention relates to an intelligent lighting device with multiple luminaires, in particular free-standing luminaires or desk-mounted luminaires, which are coupled at least partially with each other via a communication device.
A problem for wire-connected, intelligent lighting devices of this type is the fact that a relatively high installation cost is necessary, which becomes greater the more luminaires are supposed to be integrated into the entire lighting system. In addition, a change of the lighting system, i.e. a conversion of the individual luminaires, in e.g. open-plan offices, is difficult. In addition, a particular wire-connected communication channel must be provided in order to enable an intelligent lighting system of this type at all.
The aim of the present invention consists in specifying an intelligent lighting device, which is easy to install and distinguishes itself by a high flexibility. Further, the intelligent lighting device should create a more pleasant work atmosphere in that so-called light islands, in which only individual luminaires radiate light in open-plan offices, are avoided. The intelligent lighting device so identified should be distinguished by a high level of operating comfort during installation as well as in operation.